


Coffee

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Sanscest - Freeform, does this count as a coffee shop au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Reaper just wanted some coffee
Relationships: reaper sans/fresh sans, reaper/fresh, reaperfresh, sans/sans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year guys!!,i hope the new year is treating you well so far  
> seems fair to start the new year with a rarepair fic amirite?

Reaper just wanted some goddamn coffee.

But no,people had to make a big deal on the way he looked,the way he dressed,the way he carried himself,who wouldn’t be suspicious of a person who looked like they did some intense drugs and probably work with some gang with a history of violence?

People glanced at him,some moved away,parents held their children close. Couldn't people mind their damn business with how he presented himself? So what that he wore all black? It suited him.It made him feel happy  _ in an ironic way. _

When he was at the cashier,he could practically read what she was thinking,her eyes were not focused on his eyes but his neck tattoos,her eyebrows knitted together,as if she thinking:  _ ‘you know,those are permanent ’ _ fuck off lady,mind your damn business.

Once he paid up,he made his way to the ‘pick up’ side of the cafe,sitting on a secluded table,far away from the other--knowing well that they were giving him the side eye look.Reaper let out a gruff sigh as he leaned on the table with his elbow,his long snow white hair draping over his arm slightly---he was planning on just playing some game to pass the time but he had just so happened to glance up to take notice of a strange human that entered the place.

And by strange, _ he meant strange. _

If there was one word to describe them---probably _ bright  _ would be one--maybe  _ eye straining _ as well--good lord,was it even legal to look so distractedly bright?

The said person had a seemingly bright smile as they had taken off their red cap,showing more of their insanely neon pink hair.Reaper seemed to just stare in awe at this person as they made their way to the counter,he swore he saw the worker squints her eyes at the sight of the human.

Despite the clearly awkward situation,the human still struck up a conversation with the cashier,they might’ve said something funny at some point because she seemed to laugh before they handed over their amount,they waved a farewell to her as they left to enter the ‘pick up’ area.

Such an odd person--then again he was no better,he then went back to his phone and play some mind numbing games to pass the time.

“Soy hot cappuccino takeaway for...Ri-peter?” One of the workers called out.

How in the world did they fuck up his name?--he shrugged it off as he stood up from the table,he was annoyed as it already was,he didn’t need to get riled up over a misspelling.He took his coffee and thanked the worker,though he couldn't help but glance once more at the pink-haired human,it was hard to tell from the glasses they were wearing but he swore they were looking at him.

He tried not to think about it as he moved away from the counter,just as he was about to take a slip from his warm drink,it was suddenly knocked out of his hand but someone bumping into him,the lid of the cup popped open as its contents spilled all over him,thank god he was wearing thick clothing.

“Hey watch where you’re going!” said person snapped at him.

Reaper growled under his breath,”how about you watch it!”

They turned to face him,he couldn’t help but tremble slightly---worried that he might accidentally cause a fight,not that he couldn’t put up one but he rather not do it in a public place,he wasn’t dumb enough to start a brawl where kids were.

“Excuse me,what did you say?” They replied with anger in their tone.

Reaper kept up the dark demeanor as he gave the offender a scoff before attempting to move away from them but not before being yanked by the arm of said person,causing him to get  _ reallllllll  _ up close and personal with the person.

“I’m not done with you  _ Freak _ ” they hissed,their hands began to ball into fists.

okay--Reaper was beginning to freak out now,its clear that people were gathering around--perhaps recording this to post on the internet and make fun of him. _ God-fucking-damnnit _ he just wanted some coffee! Was it too hard to ask? He felt sweat roll down his forehead as he tried to brace himself.

But before it could be done,a hand on the stranger’s shoulder appeared,both him and the stranger turned their heads around to be greeted by the pink-hair human.

And _ holy fuck _ this person is a life saver.

“Hey buddy chum pal amigo” They spoke with an oddly thick New Yorker accent,”I'm sure this radtasic dude didn’t mean ya anything--after all accidents happen all the time yo”

Their smile never faltered in the slightest--almost as if they knew this was gonna work out alright,it sorta soothe him in a weird way,as well as creeped them the fuck out.

“Besides” They fix up their glasses,”ya wouldn’t want kids ta see this dis shiz now would ya?”

The stranger’s anger seemed to disappear in an instant,in fact they seemed quite ashamed of their actions,they let go of Reaper and quickly he stood away from them,holding his arm that was slightly sore from that grip.The stranger gave him a quick glare before shoving their way past the Pink haired human.

“Geez some peeps be moody in the morning” They said out loud before turning to face Reaper,which made his freeze up a bit,”anyway’s you doing good there?”

Reaper took one glance at himself and his coffee stained clothes,he lets out a sigh as he grabs some nearby napkins,”eh its not the worse thing i’ve dealt with”

“Tell ya what pal,i’ll buy ya coffee,my treat” they added,already making their way to the front counter.

He tried to reason with them but he found himself spluttering his words,”wait--you don’t have to--”

Too late,that person had already at the counter before he even had a chance to blink.He was absolutely dumbfounded by this person’s odd gesture of kindness,he didn’t understand why, they weren’t gonna gain anything out of it so why in the world would they do that?

They soon came back,their smile never faltering in the slightest,he must’ve been staring at them because they spoke up.

“What's da matter? Cat got ya tongue?” They asked,tilting their head slightly.

He felt his face heat up before he shrunk into his shoulders,”a-ah no i’m just surprised”

Reaper coughs to clear up his throat,”but um thanks”

“No problem my dude!” They cheerfully expressed,giving reaper a finger gun motion,”us weirdos gotta stick together amirite?”

Reaper couldn’t help but smile a bit as he nodded,they made a point--out of everyone in the cafe,they were the ones to stick out like a sore thumb,it was comforting to know that there were more of them around.

  
  


”by the way amigo,I haven't gotten ya name ya dig?” They questioned.

“Oh it’s Reaper” He replied,”what about you?”

“Oh dats easy! Its---”

“Takeaway for Fresh?” A worker called out.

The said pink-haired human turned their attention to the counter before back at Reaper,”i’ll be a second,Reaper my dude”

Huh,it was definitely odd to hear his name out loud,especially with such a thick accent,Reaper wouldn’t lie but they had a charm to their voice.Fresh came back,holding two takeaway cups,they hand his order to him,he takes a quick sip to hide his slightly flustered face.

“So..its Fresh,right?” Reaper asks.

“It sure is yo! Feel free to wear it out!” They said cheerfully.

They were and odd person for sure Reaper thought,but it was a good kind of odd--the odd that he appreciates,a smile curls on his lips as he watched the happy-go-lucky Fresh act their own way.

“Because bruh,i’m sure we’ll cross path again soon” They spoke,putting on their cap and patting Reaper on the back,almost knocking him out slightly.

Reaper replayed what he heard in his mind,what did they mean by that? Before he could ask,they had seemed to have disappeared without a trace,he tried to look around but the crowd had begun to grow thick so he didn’t have much hope,he let out a small sigh and just as he was about to take a small sip,he noticed a pink marking on his cup,curious,he took a closer look---only for him to nearly choking on his own spit,his face heating up at the realization.

It was a series of numbers,but not just any numbers---- 

A phone number.

_ Call me sometimes K?--- Fresh <3 _

He honestly didn’t predict this,what was he supposed to do?--should he call them now? Oh, what would he say to them?!?!

He tried to take in a quick inhale to calm his nerves,he should probably leave this cafe first,the crowd was beginning to cloud his thoughts as well as affect his anxiety,knowing well that he was alone.But he stared at the number at the cup,a smile appear once more on his face as he slowly moved through the crowds,not paying attention to anyone.

Yes he was alone-----right now,but soon not anymore.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let's hope 2020 is kinder to you and me


End file.
